A Night To Remember Kiba Inuzuka LemonOneshot
by Kechiko
Summary: Warning! Do not read if you don't like KibaxOC! Kiba Inuzuka is married to the former Yoshida Keito a girl who he saved from and abusive father. What happens when he forgets the most importamt date to his wife? It's a night and day he'll never forget!


Kiba was running down the streets of Konoha for his life well more like his manhood. He had been hanging around with some of his friends and knew he was waaay past his bed time of 10pm since it currently was 2 am. _'It's ridiculous' _Kiba thought _'That I a grown man of 22 have a curfew or a bed time for that matter. But then again Keito does have a point when she says that a bedtime will help me stay focused the next day. Ah, Keito'. _Kiba then went on to think of his wife of 4 yrs. Keito. She was everything he could ever ask for in a girl kind; good with animals, fantastic cook, great motherly instincts (he found this out when she helped him care for a litter of pups), nice rack (36D thank you very much), small waist, and an expert at anything sex related. He blushed thinking of the last time they did stuff sex related which was 4 days ago; him a blow job, her just kisses and sweet words and she was gone. He blushed even more when he realized that he had a boner in serious need of attention.

After running on rooftops for a good 15 minutes he reached his front door. He gulped afraid of what his wife had planned as he slowly went in his house. He saw that no lights were on so breathed a sigh of relief. _'Maybe Keito got bored waiting for me and went to sleep. I wonder if she left a note or something.' _"You're late" he heard a voice call out from the top of the stairs and he turned to face his wife. If his shaft was hard before it certainly was killing him now, Keito was not wearing other than a thin silk bathrobe and he despite his moral values was ready to jump her then, their, and now but he held himself. "Yeah about that…" Kiba said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as his eyes followed Keito's jiggly boobs as she made her way down to him. Her face was set in anger and determination a look that he had grown to fear, appreciate, and ogle in his 4 short yrs. of marriage. Keito wasn't smiling at all at the sight of him which made Kiba gulp he gulped even more when she was right in front of him her vagina just barely touching his shaft. Kiba moaned slightly causing his wife to get her 'Cheshire cat' grin on her face which he feared above all things. "Get your shoes off, eat your cold dinner on the counter, take a shower in the spare room and I'll see you in bed Ki-kun". Kiba gulped at what Keito had planned for him but he decided to do what he was told besides his better judgment.

He took of his shoes and walked toward the kitchen to wash his hands plus he was hungry. When he saw what was prepared for him he was shocked. The kitchen table was loaded with all of his favorite foods; ramen, yakitori, gyoza, sushi, and roast beef. Then it hit him today was the day he proposed to her. _'The most magical day ever huh?' _Kiba pondered. He grinned as he warmed up his food and began eating. Why you may ask? He was remembering how he proposed to her. It had been great, the cherry blossoms had been in full bloom, a romantic picnic lunch, the atmosphere was warm, friendly and filled with romance, her reaction, the deep kiss they had. Kiba could feel his shaft get even harder and he moaned out loud as he did the dishes. He always thought that for a girl that that day would be her wedding day but Keito said it had been the day he proposed to her because that meant that she was free from her father. _'Her abusive father that never gave her the damn respect and treatment that she deserved. Hmph! I'm so glad that we killed him! I can never thank the guys (Naruto, Sai, Shino, Neji, and Lee) enough.' _Kiba remembered very vividly on why Keito caught his attention in the first place. She had been running through the woods behind his house bruises covering her caramel skin. Her soft light brown hair with natural blond streaks, creamy milk chocolate eyes, dusty light pink lips… _'Yeah that was the day I finally knew what Hinata meant when she 'fell' in love with Naruto…' _Kiba sighed as he finished drying his body for two reasons 1: for all the remembering of the best times he and Keito shared and 2: his throbbing shaft in dire need of Keito's quick tongue. Kiba was not looking forward to what sort of punishment Keito was going to give him. "Keito?" Kiba asked as he looked his head inside him and his lovers' room. "People who break rules need to be punished ne Ki-chan?" that was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

A throbbing head was what awaited Kiba when he woke up. Kiba looked around as far as he knew his arms were tied up and soft lips were touching his naked body and manliness 'Wait soft lips!' Kiba's head slowly travelled down to his manliness to see his wife gently kissing it causing him to moan. "Ah, good you're awake." Keito said looking up at him from her position. "Keito will you please just suck me dry already?" Kiba pleaded at his wife. She shook her head and stood up causing Kiba to blush more she wasn't wearing anything other than a lacy black thong and her bathrobe. Kiba looked at her once over drinking in her view. Her caramel skin was a bit darker when he first met her(thanks to the constant time she spent outside with him), hair lighter in color(same reason as last), no more bruises in fact the only thing that hadn't changed about her was her lips. Keito turned so that her back was to him and he could see that she was wet. "How could you forget what day today was Kiba?" Keito asked him hurt, anger, and sadness in her voice. Kiba sighed trying to think of an answer before deciding on one "I was busy." Kiba immediately regretted his answer when Keito turned to face him and shook her head with tears streaming down her face. "Too busy to forget that today was the day you freed me!" the venom in her voice was unmistakable and her face show before Kiba could reply back Keito went on talking. "You said that you would never hurt, disappoint, or anger me in any way! You said that you would listen to my words no matter how ridiculous they sounded! You said that you would never me except on missions and when you spent time with your friends and if you did you'd tell me how late you were going to be out!" her voice cracked from all the shouting she did and she started sobbing even harder than before. Kiba felt a twinge of guilt in him as he remembered his words. He tries to free his hands and discovered that he could untie the rope binding him to the headboard. Once he freed himself he slowly walked over to her and hugged her gently while rocking her. Her head slowly looked up to face him and he received a pair of angry watery milk chocolate eyes in return. She opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her with one slow passionate kiss that lasted quite some time. When they broke apart Kiba was met with watery milk chocolate eyes again but this time instead of anger there was confusion in them. He tilted her head so that it was on his chest and he could kiss her head. "I can't believe that I forgot those words until you mentioned them to me. What kind of husband am I, huh?" he responded gently causing Keito to look up at him again this time with both anger and confusion in her eyes. "But I do remember your response to that was that you weren't a porcelain doll that could break easily, remember?" Keito's head quickly went back to his chest and dug her face in to his chest before muttering "Every girl has her breaking point you know…" Kiba looked down at her with understanding eyes while he continued rock her and him. Time seemed to have passed a great deal before Kiba muttered "Hence why I made those promises to you." Keito stepped back from him now causing him to have confusion in his eyes. "But what good are promises if you don't remember them…" Keito called out softly to him causing him to another twinge of guilt in his heart as he watched her put her head down and sob once again. Kiba sighed and looked up at the ceiling in frustration to why Keito wasn't getting his point. His head snapped back to face Keito when he heard the door open. As she could feel his eye's on him Keito turned to face him and say "I can't deal with this right now, I'm going to sleep in the guest room" and with that she turned back toward the door and go outside but… "Bang" she stopped by an arm hitting the door frame beside her and a fist at the door causing to close and crack a little. Keito was visibly shaking as she let go of the door and slowly faced Kiba's angry brown eyes. "Women will you please listen to me!" Kiba shouted causing Keito to flinch and cower but the Inuzuka still wasn't done. "I meant what I said when I said those words" Kiba was trying his best to calm down after he saw Keito's reaction and guessed that she was remembering the 18 miserable years she spent with her father before he walked in to her life. "In case you need a reminder we both made promises that were breaking right now" his voice was strained as he said those words and he could feel Keito tremble between his arms. Her voice came out slow and if possible even more cracked when she said "I'm sorry Kiba." His head shot up at her words as she walked toward him and hugged his body before saying "A marriage goes both ways doesn't it?" Her soft voice, words, facial expression, and closeness of her body cooled his temper and causing him to go really hard. He looked at her before saying with a sweet voice that he knew could melt her heart in an instant "So does love doesn't it? And I'm sorry for not keeping my end of the package but I will from now on and I love you no matter what" in his mind it all sounded stupid and phony but it worked on Keito because the next thing he knew she on butt on the floor crying her eyes out. Kiba knew that he'd won and gently knelt down in front of her before saying "Let's go to bed we can discuss this again in the morning okay?" A nod of a head from Keito as an 'OK' caused the Inuzuka to gently wrap his arms around her and carry her bridal style to the bed. After that he tucked her in and lay down beside her in the covers as she continued to weep while he listened and watched her cry for a good 15 minutes. After she was done crying and on to hiccupping Kiba scooched closer to her so that he could place his arm around she and she could feel his chest. Keito looked up at him with understanding eyes and he looked back at her with eyes filled with love. Keito moved up a little so that her lips touched his and began to kiss him with passion. Kiba was surprised at first but then got in to the kiss as it became hotter in the way they kissed and the room by the minute. 15 minutes later Kiba looked up from the kiss and noticed that the clock above the door read 4am.

"Damn time flies by quickly…" Kiba muttered getting a (cute) look of confusion from his wife. "It's 4am." Kiba answered to her look before kissing head and continuing "We should go to sleep". Keito suddenly smirked and Kiba looked at her bewildered. Before Kiba could ask her what she was smirking at she replied "Do you really think you can go to sleep…" then she poked his manhood with her toe causing him to moan before continuing "with this thing like that?" Her playful tone caused Kiba to look at her flabbergasted and plea. Keito smirked threw the covers off the two of them and slowly crawled down to Kiba's body part that was in dire need of attention while showing him that she was still wet. Kiba watched her go down slowly while he chuckled at her antics to make him go even hornier than he already was. Now Kiba couldn't lie when he said that Keito was expert at blow jobs no she was a master at them and she could put his whole 11inch dick in her mouth surprisingly without gagging or chocking and suck him dry all the way down to the last drop. Once Keito got down to where her mouth could fit Kiba's dick in her mouth perfectly she played with it. By that she run fingers down it, stroke it, and lightly kiss but still not put it in her mouth. Normally Kiba wouldn't mind her tactics but he was no mood for games so he growled out in the nicest way possible "Keito will you please hurry up its killing me!" Keito looked up at him and slowly got back on all fours and began to move back up to him. Kiba was shocked and angry but he groaned when felt her extremely wet thong and pussy brush past his dick causing him to release a little bit. Keito knew what he had felt and what he had done but she still crawled up until she right upon him. Before he could talk however Keito gave him a quick kiss and a few words of "Please be patient for me?" Kiba was star struck by her actions but mostly by her seductive tone of voice. He tried to speak again but was silenced by one finger and in the same seductive tone "Wait okay?" Kiba could only nod as she smirked and crawled back down again this time allowing her vagina to go down one of his arms. Then Kiba got an idea that would send even Kakashi, the number one pervert around to shame. As her vagina neared his hand Kiba quickly removed her extremely wet thong without her noticing much to his surprise. But he didn't dwell on that fact for too long as she sucked the tip of his manhood ever so slightly releasing some of his sperm in to her mouth. Her pussy was right at his hand so Kiba being the dog that he was decided to have some of his share of his fun by ever so gently placing one of his fingers in her vagina. Keito's reaction pleased him greatly she moaned and released some more juice but she still continued to suck the tip of dick. Grinning Kiba lazily took another finger and pushed in ever so gently in her vagina. Her reaction was spontaneous for she immediately stopped sucking but still having his dick in her mouth moaned even louder than before. Kiba pulled both the fingers out so that she could do her work. Keito's response was not what he had expected because she still sucked his dick but now none of her body was on him but her mouth. Keito then slowly began to put more of his manhood in her mouth which Kiba couldn't complain to as she was sucking and licking back and forth along his 2nd pride and joy in his life. The 1st of course was Keito his wife and companion. At last when Keito had his dick completely in her mouth Kiba released the source of his pain. It felt wonderful for the Inuzuka boy or man now to have his manhood release his sperm in side Keito who continued to suck and lick back and forth while still swallowing his juices while her fingers played around with his balls or made finger marks around his lower body and as high up as she could reach of his upper body. Around when was about half empty Kiba decided to put his plan in to action. He with all his will power made his juices stop coming out which caused confusion to Keito who removed her mouth from his manhood and look up at him confused. Kiba grinned and begged her forward with his finger to which Keito obeyed much to his surprise. Once when she was right above him once more Kiba propped himself upon his elbows and kissed Keito using his tongue to which she fought back with her own tongue. "You know that I'm the one getting all the pleasure which doesn't seem fair to you." Kiba said to Keito as she laid her head on his chest while her fingers played around with his nipples and his 8 pack abs. "What do you propose then?" Keito asked softly in a sweet tone kissing and sucking his nipples slightly causing him to go hard again. Kiba grinned as he quickly turned Keito over so that she was on the bottom and he was on the top. Keito looked surprised and angry at the turn of events but Kiba silenced her with a long kiss while his hands focused on the ropes Keito had used on him before. Kiba broke away from the kiss and quickly grabbed his wife's hands so that they above her head. Keito was angry now and he could hear it when she said "Ki-chan what are you doing now?" Kiba smirked as he placed his face close to her and said in a low whisper "You'll feel what I'm planning soon". "I can't wait to feel it then." Keito said while stealing a quick kiss from Kiba.

A few moments later Keito was in heaven except for the fact that her hands were tied up. Kiba was licking her juices off her thighs and drinking it off her clitoris causing her more pleasure in turn causing her to produce more juice. Keito's thin silky bathrobe was torn off by Kiba earlier so that he could suck her skin and breasts to his and her pleasure. Kiba was skillfully placing and pushing his tongue and fingers and even nipping her clitoris and vagina to Keito's sexually delight. The most pleasurable to Keito though was when Kiba placed three of his fingers in her vagina. After a while Keito was bored of moaning and groaning for fingers and nips so she asked in a kind tone as Kiba was nipping his teeth gently everywhere around her body "Kiba will you fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for 3 days without feeling pain?" To which Kiba replied after getting a long heated tongue filled kiss from Keito and freeing her hands since he could see that they were drawing blood since he tied them to tight "Yes but first we'll take things slow. " Kiba could see that Keito was disappointed by the 'slow' part but they both knew that she wouldn't care later one. So that was Kiba did it at first slowly going in and out starting out just by barely even touching to his tip while Keito moaned and nipped and made nail marks to his body as much as she could and producing more juice. Then when Kiba started to out half his dick in Keito stopped nipping and making nail instead dug nail marks in to Kiba's back while moaning louder and louder the more he put in. Keito also made direction like "Faster", "Stronger", and (Kiba's favorite) "Stay in longer!"(While still moving her hips in rhythm to Kiba's movements with her legs wrapped around him) all of which Kiba obeyed to please his goddess of his life. When he couldn't stand going slow any longer Kiba just did thing really fast leaving Keito with nothing to do but just lie still and moan and yell directions at him. When Kiba at last just wanted to do one big push to break Keito's wall he looked to see that both were covered in sweat, others juices, semen and sperm dripping out of Keito's vagina, he felt the pain of Keito's nail digging I to his flesh and 'gulp' blood from Kiba going too fast for her. "I don't care about the pain or the blood you know. I've waited for this since the day we got married for you to break my wall. I mean sure we've had sex before but you've never gone this far." Keito said getting Kiba's attention at her words and her breathless tone. Kiba saw that she really didn't care and that neither did he so he moved back and with all the power he had left in him he put his whole cock in and let his cock be empty until the next time they did something like this. In return when it was all in Keito gave a loud scream of pleasure and collapsed on the bed (since her back arched to helped Kiba a long time ago) before Kiba did. Kiba was exhausted and he could tell that Keito was too. Both were panting really hard and gasping for air. The two looked at each for a moment before both moved their lips causing the two lips to clash and kissed (using tongue of course) for a good shall we say 15 minutes?

The two broke the kiss both feeling really tired now. Kiba smiled at the sight of Keito and vice versa before Kiba pulled out with a large 'pop' from Keito's vagina and more blood to spill Kiba looked concerned but Keito reassured him by saying "Don't worry its natural when a girl loses her virginity" Kiba smirked at Keito's surprisingly playful tone. "Well then I guess then that's okay." Kiba gave Keito his trademark grin causing to giggle. He smirked before getting the covers back from the floor and around the two of them. Keito snuggled closer to him and once again laid her head on his chest before muttering sleepily "We're definitely going to have to wash the sheets" Kiba looked at Keito with love and compassion and said "Ya think!" Keito grinned up at him and lightly punched him in the side afterwards in which she snuggled closer to him (if that was possible) and soon fell asleep. Her husband stayed up a bit longer than her playing with her hair and cuddling with her body and 'cough cough' breasts thinking back to when he first met her to when they started dating to when he proposed to her to when he killed her father to when he married her to now. Kiba muttered out loud while watching her gentle body breathe "Keito Inuzuka I love you more than you will ever know or imagine" He yawned and saw that the Sun's rays were peeking through the curtains and that it was 7am. _'Damn we went on for about 4 hours straight… That's got to be a record… Oh well I'm just glad that none of us will going back to ninja duty for a week…' _And lastly true to his word Kiba really did fuck Keito so hard that she wasn't able to walk for 3 days without pain. 3 weeks later they found out that Keito was pregnant and little did they know what challenges lay ahead for the two of them…..


End file.
